Total Drama Jail
by ManOfSecrets
Summary: The Warden has kidnapped all the contestants including Chris and Chef to compete in a new season of Total Drama in Superjail. How will the campers deal with violent inmates, mischivous twins,the insane challanges and the general insanity of Superjail!
1. Bunny Love

_**Here's chapter 1 of my new fic Total Drama Jail. I think the title is currently being used but I don't know. Anyway let's began.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A/WT and Superjail. **_

Ezekiel rose from the ground and rubbed his head.  
"Oh, what happened eh." Said Ezekiel, he starts looking around the room but couldn't see anything because it's pitch black dark. Ezekiel started to hear voices.

"Where am I?"  
"My lawyers are going to hear about this?"

"It's so dark! And there's nothing for me to eat! AHHHH!" Suddenly the lights turn on and Zeke is shocked to see all the contestants of Total Drama and Chris and Chef and so was everyone else. The room they were in had yellow walls, with midnight blue ceiling covered with moons and stars and the carpet was orange red.

"Now before anyone starts saying stuff. I honestly for once had nothing to do with this." Said Chris.

"Yeah right why should we believe you?" said Duncan accusingly.  
"Come on guys, I SERIOUSLY didn't do this. I was at home watching my favorite cop show then a flying robot comes in and grabs me." said Chris trying to defend himself.

Before anyone could say anything a bright white light illuminated and blinded everyone. A rainbow crashes through one of the windows and turns into a man, he holds out his hat and the rainbow went into it, he walks over and a desk, chair and coat rack materialize out of nowhere, sits down, tosses his hat and cane at the coat and props his feet on the desk.  
"Hello contestants, I'm the Warden and _YOU _are all my prisoner." Said the man, he started laughing. Everyone was looking at him with eyes wide in both shock and astonishment.

"Let me explain, I've been in love with the Total Drama series ever sense it started. I loved it so much that I decided to do my own season. The winner will get 999,999,999 and 100 cents while me, my co hosts Alice and Jared will come up with a variety of challenges. One out of the 25 contestants will earn the prize money and what will make this show even more interesting is that there won't be an elimination ceremony." Explained the Warden.  
"Question, how is anyone going to be the winner if there are no eliminations?" asked Courtney.

"A very good question my sweet young lady. You see I run the most complex prison in this universe called Superjail. In Superjail you won't be facing my challenges from me but also the dangers of prison life. There are approximately 70,000 inmates inside the walls of Superjail. Every day they fight to survive or out of boredom. You may all eliminate yourselves willingly but only one will go home. To make it easier to understand I will show you a demonstration." The Warden pressed a button, a TV lowered down and the screened turned on to see a prison riot unfolding in the cafeteria. It was brutal; blood smeared everywhere and prisoners were literally tearing each other limb from limb. The screen goes blank and the TV dematerializes.  
"Any questions?" asked the Warden cheerfully, all the contestants were very disturbed of what they saw and the way the Warden acted about it.  
"I got a question; what is Superjail?" asked Chef.

"I though none of you would ask that question." He got up from his desk and went to a portrait of a portly man behind a prison. "When my father the Prison Mogul left me his legacy I swore to prefect the art on incarceration but the world wasn't ready for my methods. So I want outside the system and created Superjail." Explained the Warden but that still didn't make the contestants feel better.

"What do you mean by 'outside the system'." Gwen asked.

"It means that Superjail exists in a alternate dimension. Here is where the laws of science, nature and physics don't apply." The Warden answered, all the contestants looked at him with confused looks then the door opened and Jared stepped into the room.

"Sir I need…wait who are you people?" Jared stopped mid sentence when he saw the 25 contestants.  
"Jared this are the contestants for this new show were doing remember." Said the Warden.

"Oh yeah right." Said Jared shapelessly. Then the clock on the wall started ringing loudly and the Warden smiled brightly.

"This can't be good." Whispered Noah to Cody who just nodded.

"Oh yes. New prisoner time. JAILBOT!" screamed the Warden. The robot that kidnapped the contestants broke through the door and stopped in front of the Warden's desk. He was carrying man with a mullet, thin mustache and five o'clock shadow currently being held by the robot with one of his many claws. His face was covered with bruises and his right eye was swollen. Then a muscular woman with red hair stepped into the room and went next to Jailbot.

"His name is Jackknife. We picked him up at 0900 hours. Hadn't been out of real jail for more than a minute. Also this creep gets his kicks from rabbits." Said the female guard in a deep mannish voice. A compartment slid out of Jailbot holding a dead and decaying rabbit, he grabs the rabbit and holds it in his hands.  
"Aww poor bunny." Said Lindsey sadly and stupidly.

"You sick bastard." Said the Warden, he squeezed the dead rabbit, making blood squirt out of it. He pressed a button on his desk that said 'Rocket Ship'. A rocket appeared around Jackknife and sent him flying.

"Hey their little guy did that mean man hurt you. You must have been so terrified." Cooed the Warden, he put the rabbit on the desk, starting to pet it and started singing in creepy tone "If only they knew what it was like to be YOU!" The Warden ripped of the skin from the back of the rabbit and put in on his head. The campers were even more terrified and disturbed.

"Jared I want this for each and every inmate and not a moment too soon." Said the Warden, he turned his attention to the contestants.  
"Sense their won't been any challenges today I guess you can go to your cellblocks." Said the Warden smiling evilly. The contestants started getting very nervous.  
"But first you all have to be processed like all the other inmates." Said the Warden he pressed a button and the floor beneath the contestants opened up and they all fell through. Everyone was screaming as they were falling then were eaten by a mechanical chicken. Meanwhile outside, the Twins saw what happened.

"Looks the Warden is hosting his own season of Total Drama." Said the first twin.

"Indeed he is." Said the second.  
"The Warden won't mind us if we participate in the show." Said the first.

"I think not." Replied the second, both of them vanished to do something.

Then next day, the contestants where in the vacant cafeteria, everyone was disoriented from the processing, all of them were in prisoner uniforms.  
"That was crazy." Mumbled Gwen

"My head is still spinning by being hit on the head." Said Cody.

"I can't believe I got covered in Owens barf." Moaned Alejandro.

"What was in that drink?" Said DJ, holding his head. The Warden entered the cafeteria.

"Well everyone good news; your news uniforms are in. Bad news; they came in different styles. Apparently the twin sabotaged my order so instead I'm going to assign your new teams corresponding with the uniforms." Said the Warden, he grabs one of the two boxes.

"Chris, you and Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Noah, Cody, Heather, Sierra, Eva, Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie will be the Raging Rabbits." He tosses the box filled with pink bunny suits and to them. All of them but Trent, Duncan, Noah, Eva and Gwen grabbed one.  
"There is no way in _hell_ you are making me wear that." Stated Duncan, he emphasized by pointing at the costumes.

"I agree. It looks ridiculous." Said Trent.  
"You can't make me wear this." Said Noah, crossing his arms at his chest.

"You could make do a lot of things on this crazy show but I will never wear something like that." Stated Gwen.  
"I'm not putting that thing on ok! If you try I'll tear your HEAD OFF!" Threatened Eva.  
"Put those costumes on or Jailbot is going to do it for you." To emphasize, Jailbot came next to him and demonstrated by having an inmate in one claw and a bunny suit in the other and proceed to put it on. The scene was so graphic that it made everyone cover their eyes as the poor man screams in agony. A few moments later, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Noah and Eva reluctantly got their suits on but they still glared and scowled at the Warden.

"See that wasn't so hard." Said Warden which only made them scowl deeper, he turned to the remaining contestants.  
"The rest of you are known as the Warring Wolves." He hand the box filled with Wolf costume. After everyone was dressed they all stood and many of them very annoyed and upset. Warden walks up to Chef now wearing a wolf costume and was scowling.

"How do you feel know big boy." Teased Warden, Chef growled at him but Warden ignored him.

"Now that everyone is ready, it's time to meet your fellow prisoners." Said the Warden in his normal cheerful tone. He opened the doors and all the contestants eyes widened and jaws dropped their. All of the inmates were wearing bunny and wolf uniforms and were actually fighting because of it.

**Confessionals.**

"This guy is crazy. He actually wants us to go in the middle of a brawl. Even I'm not the crazy." Said Chris in a bunny suit.

_ZZZTTT_

"I had an easier time at juvie." Said Duncan in a bunny suit.

_ZZZTTT_

"I go out there. I'm certainly going to die." Said Gwen also in a bunny suit.

_ZZZTTT_

"This wolf suit is nice. But I wish I had a bunny costume I would look so cute in it." Said Lindsey, in a wolf suit.

_ZZZTTT_

The contestants were shoved of the room by Jailbot and Warden and were forced to walk around. The contestants slowly navigated through the yard as blood and body parts were flying around the place. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the inmates.

"Hey look fresh meat." Said one of them in a wolf suit.

"Didn't Alice say they were contestants for this new reality show?" said another in a bunny suit.  
"Yeah I think so." Answered an inmate in a wolf suit. The contestants were all getting very nervous from all the looks and comments their getting from the inmates.

"This is place is starting scare me." Said DJ

"Hang in their big guy, will make it." Reassured Geoff.

"Oh man. I think they want me." Said Justin fearfully. Harold looked at him.

"Why would they want you?" asked Harold.  
"Hello, have you seen those prison movies or documentaries. Pretty guys like me will be forced to provide services to the bigger and badder inmates." Explained Justin. Duncan heard and smiled.

"You watch prison documentaries." Teased Duncan, he started laughing and Justin, Harold, LeShawna, Bridgette and Beth glared at him. The intercom came in on.

"Settling in their contestants. Here's your first challenge; you will form with a gang of inmates wearing the uniforms you're wearing and knock the other inmates on the opposing side." Said Warden. The contestants were shocked at what they had to do.  
"Notice to the inmates; you have the option of participating. You are to help the contestants with their challenge and protect them from the opposing team. Whichever team of inmates knocks out the most members of the opposing team and protects the most contestants wins a gourmet meal, bigger cells and if your very lucky FREEDOM! Also knocking out the contestants of the opposing team equals more points. Happy hunting." Said the Warden, all the contestants were horrified and looked around to see some of the inmates moving in on them while the others started fighting each other.

"This will be easy." Said one of inmates in the wolf uniform, as he closed in the Raging Rabbits, who were gathered in a circle.

"Duncan what do we do?" asked Courtney.  
"Why are you asking me?" replied Duncan.

"Because you're the only guy in this group who knows how to survive in prison or a prison like environment." Explained Courtney, Duncan sighed.

"All right fine. Everyone listen, here's, prison is almost like juvie; first rule is to stick together, second is to arm yourselves and finally the most important is fight any inmate that you believe is threatening you. Are we clear?" said Duncan, everyone nodded. As one of the wolf inmates came close Duncan punched him in the face. Two wolf inmates charged Katie and Sadie, the both coward and stuck their legs. The inmates didn't notice and got hit in groan, they double over in pain. Trent finds a 2x4 and hits an oncoming wolf suited inmate. With the Warring Wolves, the team was copying the other team. LeShawna grabbed a bunny suited inmate and tossed him towards another, knocking them both out.  
"Oh yeah." Cheered Leshawna. Harold used his num-yos to hit any inmate coming near them until he got tangled up and tripped. Owen cowered as two more inmates came from behind, what they didn't know is what happens when Owen get's nervous.

PFFFFFTTTTT  
A noxious gas came from Owens's behind and right into the inmates faces. The pause and gag, it was so horrible that one of them grabbed a shank and cut his nose of and the other just ripped his nose of from his face. Owen turned back to see the inmates screaming in pain.  
"Sorry, I guess I should've warned you. When I get nervous I get very gassy." Said Owen. Back in his office, Warden was watching the carnage unfold in the yard with glee. He turns his attention to a camera.

"Looks like the situation is getting out of hand. Let's see how are contestants are doing." Said Warden, the camera switches to the yard. We see Duncan kicking a wolf suited inmate on the ground. Courtney and Gwen were forced to team up to fight the inmates. Trent and Cody were back to back and surrounded by inmates, one tried to sneak up on Cody but Sierra jumped on the inmate and started clawing his face.

"Stay away from my Codykins!" hollered Sierra.

Chris was hiding under a table when Justin came under.

"Find your own hiding place. This one's taken." Said Chris, trying to push her out.

"Well, excuse me. You find a new hiding place, because I'm too pretty to be attacked." Said Justin, but eventually Chris successfully pushed him out and he glared at him. Then he got an idea. With a devious smile he stood up.

"Hey Wolves. Thiers a rabbit right under this table." Called Justin, a group of four inmates came and grabbed the table and turned it over. Revealing Chris, who immediately screamed and started running and the wolves gave chase. Meanwhile DJ, Bridgette, Justin, Geoff and Lindsey were running from a group of bunny suited inmates chasing them. Izzy meanwhile was having a thrill. She was jumping around slashing and cutting any bunny inmate coming near here while laughing like crazy. Eva was wielding a barbell and smashing wolf suited inmates coming close to her. Heather meanwhile hid inside a trash bin while the carnage was happening. Chef was holding one bunny inmate and tossed to the wall, he grabbed and tore the arm of another. Tyler and Beth hid under another table as all this was happening. Finally Ezekiel was standing atop of a table as inmates surrounded him, trying to grab him. As everyone was fighting a giant ship in the shape of an eyeball landed on top of three inmates, killing them.

"Contestants!" called Warden with Jared behind him, on cue the two teams ran to him. All of them were panting heavily, shaking in fear and covered in blood.  
"Looks like none of you have been knocked out yet. Well, that's good for you but sadly not for the viewers or me." Said Warden, all of them were glaring at him.  
"That's not why I'm here. I want you all to meet the Twins. The ones who made this challenge possible." He pointed to the Twins, who were on a exercise bicycle.  
"No thank you's are necessary." Said the first twin.

"No, but they will be appreciated." Replied the second.

"I'm going to give you both thanks, by shoving my foot up your behinds!" said LeShawna marching up to them.

"You're so dead!" hollered Eva. The rest of them glared at the Twins.  
"So much hostility. I LOVE IT!" screamed Warden; he pointed his cane to the sky.

"Let's take this up a little." The moon started to rise.

"Sir I don't think that's a good idea." Warned Jared, but he ignored him and went next to the Rabbits.

"If I were you I would start running." Whispered Warden, he went back to his ship, with Jared at the doorway looking very nervous.

"Ta-Ta everyone." Said Warden as he left. It was now completely dark as full moon appeared and the rabbits were confused. It was very eerie and the Twins rode their exercise out of here.

"What are we supposed to run from?" asked Chris, the rest of the team was thinking. Cody, Noah and Ezekiel heard howling and turned towards it. The three of them had a look of pure horror.

"Guys, I think I know what were supposed to run from eh." Said Ezekiel. They all turned to see the opposing team starting to writhe around as if they were about to transform. Everyone looked around to see all the wolf wearing inmates howling and growling like real wolves. They turned back to the wolves and saw they all had crazed looks in their eyes, their mouths were foaming and Harold, Bridgette, Owen, Izzy and Chef howled at the moon. They turned their heads towards them and looked at them hungrily. The intercom came on. "Attention, new rules to the challenge; wolves you're to kill as many inmates as you can and rabbits you're to survive till sunset which is in the next 6 hours." Said the Warden.

"WHAT!" screamed Gwen, Courtney, Noah, Cody, Trent, Heather and Chris.

"Good Luck!" said Warden as he signed off. The rabbits were frozen in fear as the wolves prepared to pounce on them.  
"I would like to say this. EVERY RABBIT FOR HIMSELF!" screamed Chris as he took off running like, well a scared rabbit. Following his example the team splintered off in every direction and ran, all of them were screaming. The wolves went after them. Duncan was with Courtney, Trent and Gwen and was being chased by Izzy who was joined by more wolves. They ran towards the cafeteria along with a big group of bunny uniformed inmates. Eventually Izzy and the wolf inmates had them and the bunny inmates cornered.

"Well this is the end." Said Trent.

"I never thought I die in prison this early, I always though Chris's challenges and Chef's food would do me in." Stated Duncan, the wolf inmate's advance on them armed with what they could find when the five lunch ladies armed with meat cleavers, rolling pins, knives and chainsaws burst out and charge at the group. They started hacking and slashing the inmates on both sides. The four teens saw their chance to escape but wolf Izzy blocked the way. The turned back into the melee and all got separated. Trent was fighting his way out when a meat cleaver narrowly missed his head and decapitated the inmate behind him, he sighed in relief but the one of the lunch ladies came with chainsaw and tried to saw him in half. Thinking quickly, he jumped out of the way and two inmates fighting behind him got sawed, covering Trent in blood. He found a knife lying on the ground, grabbed it and stabbed a wolf inmate in the gut and started running. Gwen was hiding behind a table as a wolf inmate tried clawing his way through to her. Eventually its hand broke through and she screamed.  
"What do I do? What do I do?" said Gwen frantically, she saw a cleaver embedded to the wall. She grabbed and raised it over head. The arm retracted and the inmates head came through the hole and she brought down the cleaver on his head, killing the inmate. Gwen, covered in the inmate's blood, she looked horrified at which she did, shook it off, got up and ran. Duncan was dueling with long steel pipe against one of the lunch ladies armed with a chainsaw.

"You got no game grandma." Teased Duncan, the lunch lady growled and charged forward. Duncan side step and hit the lady on the head with a pipe sending her to the ground and continued hitting her until she was dead. He paused to catch a breath and then he grabbed the chainsaw. He ran forward cutting one wolf inmate in half, bisect another and cut the face of inmate diagonally. Courtney was in the kitchen and was surrounded by three wolf inmates, she moved back and saw fryer fill with burning oil. She looked back at the inmates and got an idea. She grabs the handle of a small pot, fills it with oil and throws at the inmates face. The screamed in agony as their faces dissolved.  
"Courtney 3, Inmates 0." Cheered Courtney to herself. Izzy on the other hand was clawing every rabbit she could find. She got on shoulder and pit the top if his head off.

Outside, Cody and Sierra were clinging on to a tree as DJ jumped in the air to get them.  
"I never told Gwen I love her!" screamed Cody in regret.

"That's ok Cody, I love you!" replied Sierra. Chris was using a spare barbell to hold Chef back as he tried to claw and bite his face.  
"Chef! It's me Chris. Remember, your buddy. We've been together since season 1 on Total Drama Island." Chris said to werewolf Chef in an attempt to snap him out of his trance. Chef got angrier and got more ferocious and he screamed loudly. Harold, Bridgette, Beth, Leshwana and Geoff were tearing bunny suited inmates apart. Noah, Katie and Sadie were on a table armed with long iron poles, keeping the wolves away. Eva was wrestling and killing any wolf inmate that attacked her. She held one by the neck and ripped his head off and tossed it at another Wolf inmate. She roared and put one in a headlock and squeezed hard until his head exploded and she sticks her fist down the throat of another inmate and pulls until his skeleton came out, leaving behind the skin. Heather climbed a pole went to the very top, as werewolves Alejandro, Justin, Tyler, and Lindsey were barking and clawing to get up and finally Ezekiel was riding on top of Owen. Back in the cafeteria, two of the inmates were brawling and accidently knocked over Monday's mystery meat and later a blender. The mixture caused a chain reaction that brought the mystery meat to life. Instantly, it smashed the two inmates with his meat claw causing them to dissolve. The lunch ladies were on their knees bowing to the meat monster. It grabs two of the lunch ladies and eats them and the rest run for their lives. The monster breaks through the wall and escapes. The rocket carrying Jackknife finally came down and crashed; he sees an escape route and runs for it. Duncan, Courtney, Gwen and Trent see it also.

"Look, a way out." Said Trent, he immediately runs for it.

"I can't take this place. Billion dollars or not, it's not worth it!" screamed Courtney as she follows Trent with Duncan and Gwen following her. Cody and Sierra see the meat trail and see Jackknife and followed by Trent, Courtney, Duncan and Gwen.

"SEE YA SUCKERS!" yelled Duncan to the inmates and the contestants. They see the opening to freedom, all of them started smiling brightly and started running faster as their escape from this madhouse was almost in sight. Jackknife makes it out and before they can make four claws grab them and were yanked away by Jailbot and starts using them as clubs to break up the riot. Hours later, all the contestants were in the cafeteria. Alice was cleaning up the dead bodies of the inmates. The Wolves snapped out of their psychosis and were returned to normal except they were covered in blood and entrails.  
Warden was sitting down with Jared eating breakfast, he looks at the contestants.  
"Well, Wolves and Rabbits, it's a tough decision to see who the winner is." Then Jailbot breaks in and tosses the four teens to the wall. All of them moaned in pain, they got up and went to their team. All four of them sported bruises, nose bleeds and had one of their eyes black.

"What happened to you guys?" asked DJ

"The robot used us a clubs to break up the riot." Trent said rubbing his bruised back.

"Good everyone's here. Let's see here. The kill and survival ratio for you all was the same so I will have to find something to else to declare the winner. To summarize; Rabbits good team effort, especially from the four bloody teens over there. That can assure you victory." All the Rabbits smile. "But the Wolves here were absolutely brutal when the full moon came and carnage can and should be rewarded." All the Wolves smiled. The Warden stops before he could announce the winner. "You remember when I said their won't be any eliminations." All the contestants nodded "Good, the reason why is because of things like that. The carnage and bloodshed will all want to make you leave." All the contestants nodded "And if you're the winning team you have the option of going through a 'parole' hearing. The 'parole' hearing will consist of me, Jared, Alice, Jailbot and our resident Doctor. If we approve you're vote to leave and are dead serious in forfeiting 999,999,999 million dollars and 100 cents then you can go home." Jared decided to speak up.  
"It's also to prevent lawsuits." All the contestants cheered.  
**Confessionals**

"As soon as they said that we can leave if we wanted, I wanted cry." Said Alejandro smiling gleefully.

_ZZZTTT _

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but I can't wait to get out of this nuthouse! I bet you're all wondering is in why am I giving up a billion dollars? Nearly getting eaten by bunch of deranged inmates is a good enough reason why." Stated Heather.

_ZZZTTT_

"Oh man, I've been dying to get of this show since last season." Said Duncan happily, but stopped to nurse his swollen right eye.

_ZZZTTT_

"Somehow I get the feeling like this is divine punishment for all the stuff I did during those seasons. But why punish me, it's all Chris's fault." Complained Chef. He grumbled for a few minutes and then sighed.

"Well, it's a good feeling that I almost tore his face off." Said Chef smiling to himself.

_ZZZTTT_

"I still can't believe I hurt those people. I mean sure they're criminals but there still humans." Said Bridgette

_ZZZTTT_

"Alright everyone, I made my decision. The winner is," The contestants crossed their fingers and hoped. "The Warring Wolves! The reason is because four of the rabbits tried to escape." said Warden, the Wolves cheered wildly and some of the Rabbits were glaring a Duncan, Gwen, Trent and Courtney.

"In addition to a 'parole' hearing you all get a more comfortable mattress to sleep on, decent blankets, a mildly fluffy pillow and a privacy curtain for your toilets." Said Warden, the Wolves smiled even more about their rewards and the Rabbits glares narrowed at the four. The contestants were now in one of the teams cellblock and were being given a tour by Warden.  
"Since you were disoriented from the processing I will show you around to your cells." He said to the contestants. He pointed to cells on the right which looked decent and somewhat clean.  
"These cells belong to the team which performed well and apparently the Rabbits didn't." The rabbits glared at him. "Obvious to who this belongs to." The Wolves walked past them and into their new cells.  
"Now for your cells." Warden said to rabbits. He teleports with the rabbits to an old and dirty cellblock with rows of filthy and disgusting cell; the mattress looked lumpy, bare and covered in crap stains, urine stains and semen, the blankets were filled with moth holes and the pillows were just as filthy as the mattress. The toilet was just as disgusting, the water was a murky brown color and roaches and other vermin were scurrying around. The contestants can only stare in disgust at their arrangements.

**Confessionals**

"I think those mattress are even older then Chef." Said Duncan

_ZZZTTT_

"They can make wear this ridiculous rabbit suit. But I will not sleep in there." Proclaimed Gwen.

_ZZZTTT_

"Everything was so unhygienic. Have they ever heard of cleaning regulations?" complained Courtney.

_ZZZTTT_

"For-get-it. You can force me to compete but I will not sleep in there." Said Chris.  
"Well you could always with some of the inmates. I should warn you all, they get very rough during this hour." Said Warden, the contestants gulped, knowing what he meant and reluctantly entered their cells. At the 'parole' hearing, all the Wolves were in their standing in front of Warden, Alice, Jailbot, Jared and the Doctor.  
"One of you lucky bastards is going home tonight. So looks like everyone handed a 'parole' document but only one of you will leave." He turned to everyone on the table. "Lady, gentleman." Said Warden, all of them grabbed documents.  
"File numero uno; Justin." Announced Warden, Justin smiled hopefully.

"Denied." Said Warden, he stamps rejected on Justin's picture. Justin sits back down, looking dejected.

"File #2: Harold. Also denied."

"File #3: Chef. REJECTED!"

"File# 4: Geoff. Big. Fat. NO!"

"File #5: Owen. NAAHHH!"

"File# 6: Izzy. D-e-nied."  
"File #7: Leshawna. REJECTED ON EVERY OPENING!"

"File# 8: Tyler. Also a big fat no."  
"File# 9: Lindsey. You have been," he paused and Lindsey smiled brightly. "REJECTED ALSO!" Warden and the rest of them laugh. Lindsey sat back down sadly.

"File# 10: Beth. NAHH!"  
"File# 11: Bridgette. You must be expecting to be allowed to leave right?" Bridgette nodded her head. "Well you can't. Rejected."

"Fille#12: Alejandro. We haven't decided yet so you might go home."

"Yes." Said Alejandro.

"File# 13: DJ. You have been also left undecided." DJ smiled brightly.  
"Now we will put to a vote. I vote for DJ." Warden, stamped an 'Approve' on DJ's picture. DJ smiled even more.

"Jared." Warden passed it the two documents to him.  
"I approve Alejandro." Jared stamp approve on Alejandro's picture and Alejandro smiled. Jared passed the documents to Alice.

"I approve DJ. Because mama's in the mood for some Latin food." Alejandro eyes widened and in shock and he looked at her in disgust and fear, while Bridgette, Geoff, Leshawna and Harold were fighting the urge to laugh. Alice passes it to Jailbot. On the screen it said 'Approve for Alejandro." He stamped an 'approve' on Alejandro's picture. Alejandro ran up to the desk.  
"Thank you, Jailbot. Thank you." Said Alejandro. Jailbot handed the documents to the Doctor and he looked at them. Both Alejandro and DJ looked very nervous.  
"I approve for," the camera zooms in on Alejandro and DJ, who were so nervous that they started to sweat.  
"DJ." He said in his thick German accented voice.

"YES!" cheered DJ as he jumped in the air.  
"No." moaned Alejandro dejectedly.  
"Are you sure about this DJ." Said the Warden.  
"Absolutely." Said DJ, the Warden pressed something on his watch and incase DJ in a rocket and sent him flying back to the real world. While everyone looked at the rocket wishing it was them leaving this hellish place. Warden turns to the camera once all the contestant were escorted back to their cells.  
"Well that concludes tonight's episode. What will tomorrow bring for our remaining 25 contestants? Who will survive with three quarters of their sanity? Tune in next time for Total Drama JAIL!" Finished the Warden, the screened turned black and the credits rolled.

_**End of Chapter 1. You can obviously guess that it's based on the first episode of Superjail. I'm actually going to one on every episode of the first season. Read and Review. **_


	2. Superbar

_**Here's chapter 2 of Total Drama Jail.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Shot of the Warden in his office.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Jail. Last episode our contestants were introduced to prison life. They endured their first riot which later turned into all out carnage and chaos. It got so bad that four of the rabbits tried to escape which ended in them losing it for the team and so the wolves won. During our first 'parole' hearing it was down to DJ and Alejandro. It was neck and neck, two desperate teenage boys wanting to escape this nightmare but only one could leave and it was the brick house DJ while everyone else wished they could be far away from her. What challenges will I force them to do? Will they keep their sanity? Will Alice rape Alejandro or Justin? Tune in right now for," the camera zoomed out "Total." Camera zoomed out further. "Drama." The entire office could be seen now. "JAIL!" finished the Warden. Scene goes into Superjail as Warden and Jared were busy helping set up the new bar so Warden can have a date with Alice. So far everything was going smoothly.

"Jared, how many viewers did we got from the last episode?" asked Warden, Jared grabbed a couple of papers and started going through them.  
"We got about umm…HOLY COW!" screamed Jared as he's eyes bulged out, Warden panicked and he grabbed Jared by the collar.  
"Well what is it Jared! Spit it out!" said the Warden.  
"This is unbelievable! We got 675,991,412 million viewers and ranked enough cash to rival Mt Everest." Replied Jared, Warden smiled brightly and started crushing Jared in a bear hug.

"This is perfect Jared!" screamed Warden, "We'll be rich by the time the show is over."

"But sir what about the…"  
"Save it for later Jared right now we got to finish building this bar." Interrupted Warden, few hours later all the contestants were ordered to report to the Warden's office. The Wolves were wide awake and the Rabbits looked exhausted.

"Why do you all look so down?" asked Beth.

"I slept on the most disgusted mattress. Bare I might add." Said Courtney, she rubbed her back.

"I think a rat crawled up onto me in my sleep." Moaned Trent. The Warden appeared in front of them.

"Good morning prisoners. Who did you sleep last night?" asked the Warden, most of the rabbits glared at him but he ignored them.

"The challenge today was to building a crazy contraption designed to escape from Superjail. The winners get new amenities for their cells and a shot at the 'parole' hearing. But since today is a special day for me because I just opened a bar called Superbar and you're all welcome to drink from it regardless of age and the challenge will be tomorrow." Explained Warden.

**Confessionals**

"I'm actually not going to serve the contestants alcoholic beverages. I had the Doctor put some chemicals in the drinks they will be served that will virtually taste like actual alcohol. The Doctor said that it will cause serious health problems in the future for them." The Warden started laughing.

_ZZZTTT_

"I know I shouldn't be drinking but after what happen yesterday, I really could use something to take the edge of it." Said Leshawna.  
_ZZZTTT_

"A drink sounds real nice. Can't remember that last time I had one." Said Chef.

_ZZZTTT_

The two teams were heading towards Superbar as a long line of inmates, who were no longer wearing those ridiculous uniforms, waited to get in.

"Hey where's are you pansies going?" demanded a large and intimidating inmate in his cell to the contestants.  
"None of your business chump." Replied Duncan, he and the contestants stopped in front of the bar's doors when Warden kicks open the doors.

"Welcome to Superbar!" announced Warden, inside Jailbot turned into a high tech jukebox and started playing music. The inmates were quickly become inebriated. Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Lindsey, Trent, Ezekiel, Noah, Owen and Izzy were sitting at tables in their groups and were drinking fake beer and gorging on hot wings, nachos and other appetizers. Cody, Sierra and Beth were listening to some drunken inmate sing karaoke, Alejandro, Justin, Heather and Eva were playing darts and Harold, Duncan and Geoff were playing pool with a couple of inmates.

"Duncan if you adjust your angle at 3 degrees right you could hit all the balls in the pocket." Said Harold, Duncan responded by pulling back the pool stick hard and deliberately hitting Harold in the nuts, he gasped and doubled over in pain. Geoff and the inmates laughed at his misfortune. Duncan hit the white ball and got only got two balls in. Chris and Chef on the other hand were at the bar watching TV having their beers alongside a plate of chicken wings. Chris jugs down his mug.  
"Ahhh. Feels like ages sense I had an ice cold beer." Said Chris.

"It sure is." Replied Chef, he at one of the hot wings. Meanwhile back at the pool table Duncan was positioning himself for his next shot.  
"Who wants to part-aie!" said a drunken inmate who came next to Duncan, he pukes on the table and passes out in his own puke. Duncan looked at him in disgust.  
"Geoff sub for me. I'm going to take a leak." Said Duncan, he hands the pool cue to Geoff and heads for the men's restroom while avoiding drunken inmates and flying empty beer bottles. He opens the door and his eyes wide in shock.  
"What the!" said Duncan. He saw a tangled mess of naked inmates playing twister. He left in disgust and anger and headed towards the girls restroom. He kicked the door open to the stall and sees an animatronic head of the Warden.

"AHYUK! The Warden says if you sprinkle when you tinkle. Please be neat and wipe the seat. GHYUK!" said the robot head in goofy tone. Duncan looks at that for a few moments.  
"That's it!" said Duncan in frustration, he grabs the head, yanks it from the wall and tosses it to the wall. Duncan turns back to the toilet then he sees something through the hole. He sees a long tunnel that leads to the sea gate which means only one thing: Freedom. Beyond it was underwater society of fish creatures. The creatures go about their lives like a typical human does on the surface. One of them was currently preaching and had a sign saying 'the end is nigh' behind the preaching fish was movie theater and line of them, next to them was the poster for a movie called the 'The Great Rabbit Run', the image showed fish creatures that completely resembled the Raging Rabbits talking to a bunch of inmates. Back in Superjail, it was the exact same image as on the poster. Duncan had assembled the entire team and managed to convince some of the inmates to help him.

"After I tossed that ugly robot head, I noticed a tunnel that leads directly to the sea gate." Explained Duncan with a smirk.  
"Ok, getting to it shouldn't be hard but how are we getting to the surface?" asked Heather.

"With this your highness." Said Duncan, he turns over a page on a aisle he brought showing a underwater contraption called Amphibious Secretly Constructed Rapid Ascape Craft, in short ASCRAC.  
"I ain't climbing inside no asscrack." Said the gay black inmate next to his gay white boyfriend.  
"Asscrack. That's the best name you could come up with." Teased Chris, he starts laughing.

"You do know you misspelled 'escape' right Duncan." Said Courtney with a smug smile on her face and Duncan only glared at her.

"Moving on. We take parts from the bar, assemble it in the bathroom and charge our way into freedom." Explained Duncan.

"Who's with me." He sticks his hand, and Gwen, Trent, Cody, Chris, Sierra, Heather, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Courtney, Noah and the rest of the inmates including a bird put their hands on Duncan's. Back in Superbar, Warden was next two inmates and about to sing.

"Ok everybody, I'll do my song. Should I? Should I? ALL Right I'll do it." Announced Warden as he pushed the two inmates of the stage.  
"Ok here it goes." The Warden began to sing.

**Well, when you're living in a prison**

**And you're feeling so good**

**It's just twenty two FEET to the BAR**

As he was singing, Noah was unscrewing the footstool underneath the table and ran. Chris and another inmate were sitting at the bar; they both looked around to see if anyone was looking. They stood up on the barstools and unscrewed the fan. Trent, Cody and Ezekiel snuck into the storage room were the spare tables and chairs were kept. Cody pokes his head out of the door, looked around and motions them to run towards the restroom. Inside the bathroom, Courtney, Sierra, Eva and Gwen were taking apart the stalls, Courtney was taking one of the walls of the stalls, was walking and saw Gwen trying to take apart a toilet. An evil smile forms on her face, she slowly gets close to the Gwen. She grabbed the wall and hit Gwen straight on the head, getting her head stuck in the toilet. Courtney and later Sierra, Heather and the inmates laugh at her. Gwen gets her head out of the toilet and turns towards Courtney and glares at her. One of the inmates at the door of the girls' restroom beckoned them to come in. Cody, Noah, Chris, Tent, Ezekiel and two inmates rushed inside carrying a fan, a chair, a couple of tables and even a pool table. Inside, the girls had disassembled the stalls and some of the toilets. Cody and Noah were nailing together some pieces together. Two inmates were wrapping a toilet seat around a pole. Two inmates were nailing a fan on a big piece of the ASCRAC. Duncan, Heather and another inmate were supervising the construction. The ASCRAC was almost done; Gwen, and Eva were on the top and nailing pieces on the top. Courtney, Sierra, Katie and Sadie were screwing and nailing parts on the bottom. Meanwhile, Gwen got an idea for revenge against Courtney, she sees one of the water pipes still running, she reroutes and it sprays Courtney. Duncan, Eva, Sierra, Katie, Sadie and the inmates laugh at her. Courtney glares and bares her teeth at Gwen while she was smiling triumphantly. Finally, Trent, Cody, Noah and Chris were helping two inmates set up the propulsion system. Back in the bar, the Warden's song was over and Jared got behind the counter after cleaning up mess after mess. He looked exhausted and was actually trying to restrain himself from drinking because he was a recovering alcoholic.  
"Yo, Jared you look like shit." Stated Chef.

"You have no idea Chef." Replied Jared, he started to shake and quaver. He started actually to hallucinate that the alcoholic beverages were talking to him. He turns to the drinks.

"Stop! I won't listen to you! NO!" rambled Jared, Chef just looked at him and just up a left for another part of the bar away from him. Alejandro and Justin were playing darts. Justin was sitting down drinking a mug of fake beer while it was Alejandro was up at the dart board. He throws a bullseye.

"Yes." Said Alejandro.  
"Hey hotstuffs, how are you two doing?" Both Alejandro and Justin turned to see Alice dragging an inmate in a collar and a dog leash, he was wearing only his underwear and a bow tie. It was something from some bondage porno flick. Naturally, both boys were freaked out and nervous.  
"H-h-hey Alice. F-f-f-fancy you here." Said Alejandro nervously.

"And you got a date." Added Justin nervously.

"Oh you noticed. Well, I only stopped by to say hi and get your neck measurements for a collar I'm going to get you boys. I will get them later. Come sweet checks, mama wants a drink." Said Alice as she left with her unwilling date, both boys stared at her with mouths agape and wide eyes in a mixture of fear and shock.

**Confessionals**

"She wants me to her boy toy. I just knew this was going to happen. Pretty guys like me always get raped by the bigger and uglier inmates." Said Justin, fearfully.

_ZZZTTT_

Chef was sitting with his drink, and a burger he ordered when Alice and her 'date' came by.

"Hey Chef. How you doing?" asked Alice, Chris looked at her fearfully. He's been scared of Alice ever since he saw her and now he had an entire new reason to fear her.

"Fine, Alice. Real fine. So you got yourself a date there." Said Chef nervously.

"Yes I do. By the way before I go, I need you hand, neck and head measurements." Said Alice, Chef looked at her strangely.

"I need to buy the right size for the mask, collar and restraints I want you to wear when were all **alone**." Explained Alice, Chef started to shake and back away in fear. After that awkward moment, Alice chugged down her drink and tossed it over head.  
"I got take a leak." Alice tied her 'date' to one of the pipes leading to the nozzles to prevent him from running.

"When I get back we're doing body shots. So Chef what do you think about this?" Alice raised her shirt a little revealing a muscular toned chest and with a tattoo on her belly saying 'If you can read this you are **not** low enough.' Both men yelped in horror, she puts her shirt down and walks to the bathroom. Chef grabs his mug and burger and moves to another part of the bar.  
"Sorry man, you're on your own." Said Chef as he left the unfortunate inmate to Alice's mercy. The inmate looked around to see if Alice was looking, then he started tugging at his leash but I didn't break, he started breaking the pipes but they wouldn't break. In desperation, he chomped down on his own neck and severed his own head from his body.  
"I'm free." Said the head. Back in the woman's restroom, the inmate guarding the door saw Alice coming.  
"It's Alice!" he screamed in a Southern accent. Fortunately, the crazy machine they were using to escape was almost done.  
"Don't just stand there. Get out there and stall her." Ordered Heather as three inmates ran out the bathroom. Geoff was done playing pool and was hanging with Bridgette and Leshawna. He stops and notices three inmates getting running up to the shemale guard Alice.

"Game of pool, Alice." Offered the first inmate, Alice responds by stabbing him in the gut with the cue.

"Shoots some darts Alice." Offered the second, Alice grabs the darts and shoves it in his mouth.

"Hot wing Alice." Offered the last and final inmate, Alice grabs the plate and smashes to his face, it was so hot it was causing his face to melt, he screamed and ran towards a big barrel of blue cheese and dunked his head. The three teens cringe at the sight.

"That she –man needs some attitude adjusting." Said Leshawna.

"Totally, dude." Agreed Geoff.

"She could just said no." said Bridgette. Chef was drinking his beer and notices Warden confronting the head of the Alice's date. He could tell that he was very drunk and Jared went to him in an effort to calm him down but Warden responded by throwing his shot at Jared. After that Jared finally snapped.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" screamed Jared that got the attention of inmates and Wolves. He grabs the drinks and started jugging them from the bottle.

Back in bathroom, the Rabbits and the inmates have finally completed the ASCRAC.  
"Everyone get it. It's time to go." Ordered Duncan, the inmates and rabbits started to pile in.

"Should we test it before we try to break out?" suggested Cody.

"No time." Said Duncan, on cue Alice broke down the door and Duncan swore that he saw Alice's bulge.

"Knock, knock." Said Alice, Duncan and Cody ran to the ASCRAC and started to move.  
"Playing hard to get that's my type of game." Said Alice as she gave chase. Back in the bar, Chef, Harold, Leshawna, Justin, Alejandro, Tyler Lindsey and Owen were watching a very drunk Warden fighting the head of Alice's date.

"Looks like he had a _too _much to drink." Said Tyler.

"Why do I get the feeling that this whole bar is some type of crazy plan for the Warden to get a date with Alice." Said Leshawna.

"Sounds like it." Said Harold. In the tunnel, the ASCRAC was moving as fast is it can to the sea gate and to avoid Alice. Trent, Chris, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Ezekiel and the two gay inmates were pedaling the ASCRAC while Duncan, Heather, Noah, Gwen, Courtney, the mute inmate with his bird and two more inmates were looking out from the hatch. While Cody and Sierra were helping a inmate to get on.

"Come on, hurry!" called Cody, he and Sierra grabs the inmate's hands and haul him onboard and shut the door. Alice was very close behind them.  
"She's getting close!" yelled out Cody. Duncan and the others to see Alice still close behind them, they all gulped.  
"Peddle faster!" ordered Courtney.

"We're trying." Replied Chris. They turned to face forward and saw the sea gate fast approaching, they all started to smile.

"Duncan your stupid machine is actually going to work." Said Courtney.  
"This is it." Said Duncan, they all go down on the hatch and seal it. Through the window all of them could see the sea gate, Chris, Trent, Ezekiel, Eva, Sadie, Katie and the two gay inmates were starting to smile and peddle faster. Unbeknownst to them, a very drunk Jared was in the Warden's office and was pressing buttons, causing chaos in Superjail and presses the button label sea gate. The gate flies open and water surges in right before Rabbits and inmates can make it, destroying the craft and knocking all the Rabbits and inmates out of the ASCRAC. Back in the bar, Beth turns to see a huge wave surging towards them.

"TIDAL WAVE!" screamed Beth, the wolves turned, saw the wave and either screamed or hid behind the tables as the water surged in. The twins who the campers didn't notice were standing at the bar.  
"Surfs up." Said the first twin, he and his brother changed to swimsuits.

"Beach Blanket Blamo." Replied the second, they both teleport just before the wave hit them. Back at the tunnel, the rabbits were starting to come to and saw a small stream of blood go through the sea gate. Seconds later, a multitude of sea predators, sea monsters, a humanoid fish creature riding a giant seahorse and finally a sperm whale charged into Superjail, while Jackknife swam out to freedom. The Rabbits and inmates were in a circle as the fish swam into the jail while killing most of the inmates. The Rabbits swam as fast as they can back to the bar. They made it back to the bar all the exits were seal shut and the sea creatures were slaughtering the inmates and trying to kill the contestants. A giant jellyfish attacked Eva but she grabbed it by its tentacles and ripped it in half. Trent grabbed a shard of glass floating in the air and stabbed an eel in the eye that was coming near him. Duncan was busy wrestling a shark. Harold grabbed a long piece of wood from the bar, tied a glass shard and tied to champagne bottles to the back. He shook the makeshift spear, aimed at the giant octopus chasing Cody and Sierra and popped the corks on the bottles. It flew right into the octopus mouth, killing it. Harold smiled at his small victory but a tentacle grabbed him and brought him to the squid with Heather and three other inmates. The squid promptly devours an inmate and was intent on eating the others until Alice came with a knife made from a sawfish snout and cuts the two surviving inmate, Harold and Heather free. The squid squirted out ink and fled. Meanwhile, Courtney was using a chair to deflect parries from a swordfish. Gwen was using a broken bottle to defend herself. Noah and Cody put their heads together and were constructing a weapon to fight to sea creatures. Chef was engaging another shark in a fistfight. The others hid behind the bar counter. Alice used the makeshift motor of the ASCRAC to plow thru the ink and slay the sea man on horseback until she reached the emergency drainage unit. She grasps the wheel and turned with all her might, until she finally she manages to open and all the water and sea creatures spewed out. Cody and Noah were being tossed around, fortunately both of them had finished making their weapons, two makeshift spears. They stab the ceiling of the bar and cling on the spears. As it the water was surging out, the contestants grabbed Cody or Noah to hold on to. Jailbot was at the floor of the bar trying to resituate the unconscious Warden. The contestants were forcing their bodies to move while coughing heavily. Jared recovered from his drunkenness, he stood at the door way into the bar and was horrified at the devastation  
"Oh god what I have I done!" screamed Jared, most of the contestants turned to him.  
"It was you!" screamed Courtney, all the rabbits and wolves were glaring at him. Jared ran past them and hugged the Warden's seemingly lifeless corpse until Alice came pushed him out of the way and punched hard on his chest, successfully resituating him. Warden coughed and looked Alice.

"Alice, you saved me. You have feelings for me." Said Warden happily.  
"Keep dreaming. Dating coworkers is against regulations." Said Alice as she was squeezing all the hair out of her hair and walked away. Warden looked at Jared and saw his fake moustache fall.  
"Hey sir, one of your teams tried to escape." Said an inmate who survived the attack, he limping back to his cell. Warden looked at them.

"Alright who tried to escape?" asked Warden, the wolves point to the rabbits.  
"Ladies and Gentleman, the winners of this challenge are," Warden paused for a moment and both teams were eagerly anticipating his answer.

"The Raging Rabbits." Finished Warden.

"What!" exclaimed both teams in unison.

"The challenge was to build the craziest contraption to escape from Superjail. I originally decided to put the challenge tomorrow but I quickly changed my mind as you all left my office and that was the beauty of it because me, my staff, the inmates and the opposing team weren't supposed to know about it." Explained Warden, the Rabbit's just went along with it and cheered.  
"By the way, what did you name it?" asked Jared.  
"The Amphibious Secretly Constructed Rapid Escape Craft. But with 'escape' spelled with an A." said Chris.  
"The acronym is ASCRAC, pounced asscrack." Added in Courtney, earning glares from Gwen, Duncan, Cody and Sierra. She just ignored them.  
"Asscrack!" exclaimed Justin as he burst into laughter.

"That's so stupid." Said Harold, joining in. By then, most of the wolves were laughing, including the Warden.  
"Okay, enough. Since you're the winners you get a super soft and comfortable bed, complete with soft pillows, blankets, a screen for the toilet, a new toilet and a shag rug." Said the Warden, the Rabbits smiled and cheered, and congratulated each other and themselves.  
"Let's not forget a shot at the 'parole' hearing." Added in Warden.

**Confessionals**

"You have no idea how good it felt hearing that." Said Duncan who was very excited.

_ZZZTTT_

"I felt like crying when he said 'parole' hearing. After nearly getting eaten by sea animals I would do anything to get out of here." Said Cody.

_ZZZTTT_

"YES! YES! I have chance of getting of this crazy place. I don't know about you guys but between you and me I think this guy is **absolutely **evil. Bet you never thought I say that didn't you?" said Chris.

_ZZZTTT_

Few hours later, all the Rabbits sat on desks in front of Warden, Jared, Alice, Jailbot and the Doctor.  
"I see 13 rabbits before me. By the end of tonight one of you lucky rabbits will be on a rocket home." Announced Warden, the contestants were hoping they were being the ones to get out.

"Here's the first file and its Noah." Noah smiled.

"Unanimously denied." said Warden, he stamped rejected on his picture.  
"Files numbers two and three: Katie and Sadie. Also denied." Stamping rejected on both their papers.  
"File # 4 is Cody. Rejected."  
"File # 5 is Eva. Denied."  
"File # 6 is Chris. You have been REJECTED!"

"File# 7 is Noah. Also denied."

"File # 8 is Sierra. NO!"

"File # 9 is Heather. You have been rejected." Heather eyes narrowed at the man.

"File # 10 is Gwen. Looks like we have a problem on your paper. You might leave this crazy place." Gwen smiled brightly and eagerly waited for the Warden's answer. "No wait there is no problem. A big fat NO!" Warden stamped rejected on her picture, Gwen looked down sad while the Warden, Jailbot, Doctor, Jared and Alice laugh.

**Confessionals**

"What I had to endure in this place for the last two days. I was desperate to get out and Warden knows that and just said that stuff to raise my hopes and crush them." Said Gwen angrily, then looks down and looked as she was about to cry.

_ZZZTTT_

"File# 11 is Duncan. Rejected on the grounds you make this show so interesting." Duncan glared at the Warden.

"File # 12 is Courtney. I decided to reject you because the show need somebody to be the one everyone hates to love but loves to hate, like Heather. SO REJECT!" Courtney gritted her teeth in anger.

"File# 13 is Ezekiel. We're going to have a vote on your status. I for one approve." He stamped approve on his Zeke's picture, he passed to Jailbot who just stamped rejected. He later passed to Alice.  
"Approved, because your just plain creepy." Alice, stamped approve but Zeke ignored the statement. She passes it to Jared.

"I reject because I sorta feel your pain." He stamped rejected and finally he passed it to the doctor.  
"APPROVE BECAUSE HE'S GENETIC MATERIAL CAN'T BE USED ANYMORE!" He screamed and stamped approve on his picture. Ezekiel smiled and was happy to leave this place. A rocket incased him and launched him skyward.  
"Wait, what did he mean by genetic material?" asked Sadie, nervously.

"That will be revealed in time. For now get's some rest and be grateful tomorrow I might not have a challenge." Said Warden, he teleported the contestants to their cellblock and himself to his office. He looked at the camera.  
"Wow, what a crazy that was. The contestants are feeling the strain a little bit too early. What will happen to the remaining contestants? Will they survive another night in Superjail? Find next time on Total. Drama. JAIL!" announced Warden to the audience.

_**Superbar is finished and next chapter will be 'Combaticus' and how will our lovable team of contestants survive. Read and review.**_


	3. Combaticus

_**Here's Combaticus everyone.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

"Last time on Total Drama Jail." The Warden began "The contestants had to construct an elaborate contraption to escape from Superjail, but I canceled the challenge to try and woo over the love of my life. Then I decided to throw the challenge anyway. While the Wolves were indulging in the bar, the Rabbits were constructing their contraption and were this close to succeeded until Jared got wasted and blow open the sea-gate releasing a horde of sea predators, with most of the inmates devoured, the teams were fighting for their very lives and in the end the Rabbits had carried the day and the lucky bastard was none other than Ezekiel. But not before the Doctor said his genetic material was useless. Now what could that mean for our contestants? What challenges lay in store for them? Which lucky contestant leaves Superjail? What will Chef, Justin and Alejandro do to protect themselves from Alice! Find out right now on TOTAL! DRAMA! JAIL!" narrated the Warden, as the camera zoomed out, giving us a clear view of his office.

In the Wolves cellblock, all the contestants were bored out of their minds and finding whatever they can do to entertain themselves. Justin was posing in front of his mirror, Lindsey was combing her hair, Tyler was playing paddle ball but every time he played, the ball always hit his face, Leshawna was playing cards with Harold and Beth, Geoff and Bridgette were making out, Chef was napping, Izzy was currently making something, Owen was eating some prison food he snuck away from the cafeteria and Alejandro was reading a book. The same thing was happening in the Rabbits cellblock; Chris was napping, Duncan was carving things on the wall, Gwen was drawing, Heather was filing her nails, Katie and Sadie were gossiping, Eva was using the bed as a weight, Cody and Noah were playing checkers, Courtney was trying to get reception for her PDA, Sierra was day dreaming about Cody and Trent was trying to make a guitar. With the Wolves, Alejandro closes the book and scowls.

"I can't take it anymore. We've been doing nothing for the past 3 days. If the Warden has challenge for us why does he make us wait?" Alejandro said in an exasperated tone.

"He's got a point. We've been sitting here and doing nothing for days. What's the Warden up to." Said Chef, getting up from his nap.

"Heck if I know, all I know is that it's going to be more life threatening then last time so nothing is going to suprise me." Said Leshawna with Harold and Beth just nodding their heads. The discussion was interrupted by the cellblock shaking and a distant rumbling.

"What's going on?" said Bridgette.  
"I don't know? Maybe an earthquake?" Harold theorized. Then the rumbling started getting louder.

"Is it me, or does the rumbling sound as if it's moving." Said Justin. Then suddenly and giant mace crashes inches in front of them sending them all back against the back of their cells, shaking with fear.

"Where did that come from?" said Owen breaking the silence. Back in the Rabbit's cell, all of the contestants were too busy to notice the rumbling when suddenly their TV's turned on and then a high voltage shock came and they all turned their attentions to the TVs.  
"**FIGHT CITY! Laid dormant for 40,000 years…that is until this Saturday! **_(Jared and Warden reveal a skeletal face of a statue.) _**FIGHT CITY! We're letting the doors fly open and the wrath of Hell has gone in! **_(Jared on the shoulders of the Warden break in through the door, covered in makeup, wearing tribal garb and carrying torches) _**FIGHT CITY! Don't miss the Total Drama Island contestants face off against each other in another crazy challenge! FIGHT CITY! These guys have been through every layer of Hell and back, forging strong bonds of friendships and deep hated enemies! **_(The Wolves and Rabbits appear as if going head to head, with lighting flashing in the middle.) _**FIGHT CITY! Come see some of the greatest rivalries in reality TV history face off! **_(Leshawna face and clips from the last three seasons roll) _**Leshawna; the queen of sash **_(Lighting appears and the scene changes) _**VS. **_(Heather's face and clips from the last three seasons appear) _**Heather; the Mistress of Evil! Not just those two folks, but also** _(Duncan's face and clips from the last seasons of him roll) _**everyone's favorite bad boy and future Superjail inmate Duncan will get a chance to beat he's greatest rival **_(Harold's face appears and the clips from the last few seasons appear.) _**Harold; the King of the Dorks, but it doesn't end here, there's much more because saying it will drive you mad! FIGHT CITY! It's you're lucky night so come on over or don't come AT ALL! **_(The two men appear over a cliff with a nest of spikes at the bottom, with a single motion Warden tosses Jared into the spikes and they impale him everywhere.) _**FIGHT CITY!"** All the contestants looked at the TV.

"Well that explains our next challenge." Said Courtney, somewhere deep inside Superjail, the Twins were making a fighter to compete in Fight City. In Fight City, spotlights were going all over the place, as two tunnels on the north and south side of the stadium opened, the lights showed on them and all the contestants stepped on to the arena. When all the contestants were on the arena, the Warden's holographic face appeared and addressed the crowd.

"Welcome to Fight City! Prepare yourselves for an all out fight to the finish! First prize to either inmate or team, wins a Warriors feast of snake hides and blood sausage! You will also receive a special day of flagellation, buggery and leech treatment at the Fight City Day Spa. And finally the winner will be given the ultimate prize; Freedom! Note to all members of Warring Wolves and Raging Rabbits there's a special rule for all of you; the winning team will not only get free stuff but the only remaining team member left standing in the arena, will have the option of a 'pardon'. That means, you can choose to go home without having to go through the parole board." Finished the Warden, the contestants brighten up a little at the chance.

"This is the chance of a lifetime. I got to be the last one standing." Said Heather to herself.  
"Heather is probably thinking of getting to be the last one standing but she'll have to go through me." Said Alejandro to himself.

"Last guy in the arena. Easy." Said Duncan to himself. While all the contestants were murmuring to themselves a stage was rising up with a band and started playing.

"**When you're stuck in Superjail!  
Don't Fret!**

**Cause the best is yet to come.**

**Here's what you do!  
You gotta fight on through the night!**

**And do it with all your might!**

**You gotta fight your way to freedom!**

**You know that's the only way!  
Yeah!" **the song finished and everyone cheered.

"I love you Fight City," the vocalist said as the stage was starting to descend, "Hey! What the fuck. Man, I still go two more verses." The stage was gone from view and the top closed. On the jumbotron, two objects collided and to make one word and a booming announcer voice.

**GRUDGE MATCH!**

"**Today's match is…" **the contestants portraits started cycling and for the rabbits it stopped on Heather and for the Wolves it stopped on the one of the people she hates the most; Leshawna.

"**Heather vs. Leshawna! ****Those two girls finally have the chance to beat each other senselessly but only one will come on top. Who will win?" **the voice boomed on jumbotron as the image exploded. With the Rabbits, Heather was horrified at the fact that she was facing Leshawna sense she was stronger than her. With the Wolves, Leshawna was relishing the challenge and was eager to fight Heather while her teammates cheered and Heather's teammates were demoralized.

"We're doomed." Deadpanned Noah.

"Nice knowing you Heather." Said Courtney with a smug look on her face while Duncan, Gwen and all the other contestants she had wronged snickered. Then the statues came to life and a spot light shined on Heather and Leshawna, the statues hands went towards them and the two girls screamed and the their teammates backed away from them. The hands grabbed them and dropped them in the arena on opposite ends. Jared, who was the referee, blew the whistle. As if on cue, a wooden baseball landing next to Leshawna and a rubber chicken landed next to Heather.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Heather yelled at the monitor. Back with the Warring Wolves, many of them were laughing at Heather's predicament and with the Rabbits; Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Chris, Katie, Sadie and Cody laughed.

"This is so going to be worth losing." Said Chris in between laughs. In the arena, Leshawna was grinning evilly with the baseball hat in her hands marching towards her enemy, while Heather was backing away in fear.  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this?" growled Leshawna. Heather screamed, threw the chicken over her shoulders and ran with Leshawnagiving chase. The two girls ran around the arena until Leshawna accidently tripped on the rubber chicken. Heather whoever didn't realize it and keep running until a 2x4 hit her in the face, apparently the Warden sent it just for her. She looked up at the monitors and glared hard at them. Leshawna meanwhile had gotten back up and ran to beat up Heather. Heather saw Leshawnaand raised her to 2x4 and charged at her. They were yelling as they charged and swung their weapons and hit each other aroundthe same time. Both wobbled a bit and fell to the ground. **"DRAW!" **yelled the voice, the inmates booed and threw stuff and naturally both teams were confused and angry.

"**Next match is…"**the jumbotron came to life and the images of the contestants came on and stops on Duncan **"Duncan!" **the Wolves was still being cycled. **"Vs." **The cycling stopped on Harold. **"Harold! The classic fight between dork and bully starts right now! Who will come out on top; Duncan the bully or Harold the dork!" **

"HEY!" Harold barked, standing up and glaring at the jumbotrons. The inmates cheered loudly. Duncan stood up and the two locked on to each other. The two boy's eyes narrowed and barred their teeth.

**Confessionals**

_ZZZHHTT_

"This is my chance. Last summer, I've been taking fighting lessons at Steve's Fight Camp as to prepare for our inevitable showdown. Duncan won't stand a chance against my new mad skills." Said Harold doing a kung fu pose.

_ZZZHHTT_

"I have no idea what that dork said but all I know is that he doesn't stand a chance against me." Said Duncan leaning back on the seat.

**End**

The statues once again came to life and grab the two boys and dropped them in the arena. They both got up and glared at each other.  
"Duncan, prepared to lose." Said Harold, making a kung fu pose.

"Whatever." Said Duncan, getting into a fight position.

"**READY! FIGHT!"** suddenly two weapons; a crowbar landed in Duncan's hands and a machete in Harold.  
"Hey wait a minute, how come Harold gets to have a machete while I get this piece of iron." Complained Duncan.  
"It's to give him a slightly higher chance of winning." Explained the Warden.

"I will not soil my honor into using a instrument of war. For I, have been trained to wield my fists as wea-OFFH" Duncan threw the crowbar at him before he could finish. The inmates and members of Rabbits laughed at poor Harold. He rose up and glared at Duncan.

"Then again, I will do whatever it takes to defeat Duncan." Said Harold, he picks up the machete and charges at Duncan while he just stands there impassively. Meanwhile, a chaingun popped out in front of Harold. This time, Duncan notice and looked scared. He looks up at the jumbotron.

"A machine gun! You're giving him a machinegun! He already has a machete!" Duncan complained.

"It's to shorten the match and spice things up a notch." Explained the Warden. "I think you should run." Harold strapped on the chaingun and looked at him menacingly. Duncan gulped and run from him.

"Prepare to lose!" screamed Harold, he starts firing and all the bullets zoom past Duncan while hitting and killing/injuring inmates in the stands. He runs towards his team box.  
"Duncan have you lost it! Don't come near here!"Screamed Chris.  
"Go towards them not us!" screamed Courtney pointing to the other team.  
"Go fuck yourselves!" replied Duncan to his team. Harold kept firing and the Rabbits took cover as bullets meant for Duncan whiz past them. Meanwhile, an RPG and a pack carrying a few rockets popped out in front of Duncan and he smiled.

"Finally." He said. He ran even faster, he jumped and then somersaulted. Grabbing the RPG and extra rocket bag. He aimed towards Harold and fired a rocket at him as Harold kept firing. It screeched past him, missed and instead flew towards the stands killing a couple of inmates. He quickly reloaded and fired at him again, missed again and instead went flying towards the stands above the Wolves.

"Hey, watch were your shooting!" yelled Leshawna.  
"Sorry." Said Duncan. Harold was stilling firing until a click sound was heard. Harold stopped and realized that he ran out of ammo. Harold looked at Duncan, he smiled sheeplessly and chuckled nervously. It was now Duncan's turn to smile evilly. He aims another rocket at him and fires.

"Say you're prayers dorkwad." Harold screamed and dove away from the rocket. Suddenly, a huge alarm rang and hands grabbed the weapons.

"Hey what gives." Said Duncan looking up at the jumbotran. Then on the monitor, an explosion and the words 'team deathmatch' appeared.

"**TEAM DEATH MATCH!" **the statues came to life and grabbed the team members one by one and later inmates, then the hologram of the Warden's head materialized.

"Sense the match was taking too long for my liking and that the show is a total of sixty minutes. I decided to turn into a death match. Each team must knock as many inmates as you can to rack up points. Whichever team has the most point's wins! Good look everyone!" the Warden said.

_ZZZHHTT_

"He wants us to rack up points by hurting the other inmates. That ain't right." Said Leshawna.

_ZZZHHTT_

"I maybe a criminal, but I am no felon." Duncan said pointing to the camera.

_ZZZHHTT_

"There has got to be some loophole for this. None of this is legal. DAMMIT! Their isn't!" yelled Courtney, while looking through a ten paged contract.

_ZZZHHTT_

"Well it was nice knowing everyone." Said Noah casually."

_ZZZHHTT_

The inmates grabbed weapons that popped out and started killing each other and the two teams did the same and started attack or hiding from the inmates. For 10 whole minutes the carnage went on until the suddenly the lights went out.  
"What just happened?" Cody asked with katana in his hands.

"I don't know." Replied Beth, carrying a tomahawk.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Said Trent, he was carrying a assault rifle, he was next to Geoff, who had a long sword in his hands, just nodded his head. The jumbotron came to life and instead of the booming male voice it was a smooth feminine one.

"**Perfection." **On the screen was a image of one of the Twins but was color silver.

"**Dominance." **The silver Twin was showing off its strength.

"**The ultimate in biotechnology. Combaticus!" **The contestants and inmates saw the Twins entering the arena with the Combaticus, the silver twin.

"Yes little one, it's you." Said the first twin.

"Humiliate them." Said the second.

"Don't forget, do not kill the contestants." Said the first twin.

"But you can hurt or maim them if you want." Said the second twin. They vanished and reappeared in the stands with snacks in their hands. In the arena, Combaticus appeared in front of the inmates and contestants. The contestants didn't know what to do or expect and just stood there watching him. The inmates on the other hand were preparing to fight him.

"Hahaha. He's just a little pipsqueak." Said a bald inmate with a beard, he raised his fist and charged at him and punched him. The contestants and inmates cringed at the sight. For what the bald guy didn't know was that Combaticus punched right through him, grabbed his spine and his fist. He was pulling that it made him look like an archer preparing to fire his bow. He released the inmates hand and his skin went flying leaving his bones. All the inmates in the stands roared in approval while the contestants stood there frozen with terror and shock.

"Did not see that coming." Said Noah. None of the contestants responded. Back in the stands, the twins were describing Combaticus.  
"Four hearts allow him unparallel speed and metabolism." The first said.

"Fourteen fingers allow for a vice grip of 6,500 Newton's per square meter." Said the second. In the arena, the inmates came at Combaticus but he just tore them to shreds; the second inmate to reach him had his arms torn off and then was torn in half. The third inmate had his head punched off then Combaticus placed his legs through his torso and rips the corpse in half. The last inmate dropped a boulder on him but he vanishes from sight.

"He is an individual cool cat." Said the first.

"A cat who has taken more than nine lives." Said the second. Everyone looks around to where he went and then the inmate looks up and sees Combaticus diving down towards him. He goes through his mouth and then the inmate violently explodes, Combaticus stood in the center of it. He turns his gaze towards the contestants all of the gulp and shake in fear.  
"Um hi." Said Chris, Combaticus flew towards him, pins him against the wall and punches him twenty five times in three milliseconds and later tosses him at 60 mph towards the Rabbits dugout.

"I have an idea. RUN!" screamed Chef as he broke off from the group and ran. The contestants did the same thing and ran off in different directions but it ultimately proved fatal. Combaticus hunted them down one by one. He broke their bones, blackened their eyes, busted their lips, tossed them at super high speed, body slammed them and a lot more to the poor contestants. With the Warden, he was furious that Combaticus had interfered.  
"That thing is ruining Fight City!" He gets on the phone.  
"Doctor! I need you to release our secret experiments." He demanded.

"But…but they're not ready yet." Said the Doctor.  
"It's ready when I say it is! Now you do it!" said the Warden, breaking the fourth wall by pointing at the Doctor on the other end. With him in his secret laboratory and surrounded by heavily mutated inmates he points to three doors.

"Release Specimens 7, 8 und 9!" he ordered. After beating the contestants to bloody pulps, Combaticus turns his attention back to the few surviving inmates. One charged at him and Combaticus smashed his face and tossed him and another charged him and Combaticus got into a hand stand and stuck his feet down the inmates' throat and after a few minutes yanks out his skeleton. Then music resembling the main theme from the Exorcist was being played on the jumbotron. The contestants, after being beating and later sent flying back towards their side of the arena and lucky enough to stay conscious, also paid attention to the screens.  
**"Forged from DNA of the Superjail staff and the Total Drama contestants." **The announcer said in a eerie like voice while images of the staff and contestants flashed and then the words 'Specimen 7,8 and 9'

"**Comes creatures, which their only purpose is to destroy. Their only recognizable emotion is…domination. **Images of the creatures flash on the screen, while Combaticus just looked at the screen impassively. **"They are Specimens 7, 8 and 9." **the voiced finished. Three creatures suddenly flew out from the ground. The first had cross of Jared and Alice's body structure, the Warden's hat, jacket, left eye and left arm, Alice's two right arm, lower lip, right eye and bust, it also had Jared's head, hair and mustache. Finally it had Jailbot's claws and face at the top right of the head, it also had one left wing. The second was a cross of the Raging Rabbits; it had Ezekiel's beanie hat, Duncan's piercings and chin, Trent's right arm and forehead, Sadie's body structure, Noah's left eye, Cody's right leg, Gwen's lips and teal hair highlight, Courtney's left arm and right leg, Heather's left cheek bone and right arm, Chris's right cheekbone and left leg, Katie's right eyes, Eva's right and left arms and finally Sierra's left leg. The last monster was a cross of the Warring Wolves; it had Owens massive body, DJ's right arm, Geoff's forehead, Beth's glasses, Alejandro cheeks, Justin's eyes and nose, Chef's chin and mustache, Lindsey's long blonde hair, Tyler's right leg and headband, Bridgette's left leg, Izzy's left arm, Leshawna's right arm and finally Harold's mouth and peach fuzz. The contestants who were still conscious watched in with their mouths agape.

_ZZHHTT_

"So that's what the Doctor meant by he couldn't use Ezekiel's genetic makeup." Said Cody, he was wearing a neckbrace, an icepack around his swollen right eye, a bandage around his jaw to hold in place, a split to straighten out his arm and was missing a couple of teeth.

_ZZHHTT_

The three monsters roared and charged at Combaticus but he just speed away. The monsters turned to face him and attacked again. Combaticus dodged every move and got into hand to hand combat. He countered and countered attack everyone punch and kick, but he managed to sever the arms of the three monsters but they grew back. The monsters went on the offensive again and launched an flurry of attacks which missed Combaticus but instead killed some of the inmates. With the contestants, life size holograms of the Warden appeared.  
"One final change; the monster like version of you that is instrumental in defeating that thing will win automatically. Understand." Said the Warden, the contestants moaned, groaned and yelped in response.  
"Good. Now hang tight." The holograms disappear. Unbeknownst to anyone, Jailbot had been chasing a strange scorpion and managed to corner it until a drop of blood turned him human. As the human, the War god Gore, thanked and appreciated him, Jailbot shot him and left him for dead. When he died, his body turned to smoke and then the whole arena began to collapse. Inside, the inmates and contestants started panicking while the Twins just sat there watching.

"Looks like the Warden's arena is crumbling like a cookie." Said the first Twin.

"Speciemans 7,8 and 9 were pa-." a big piece of debris fell on them before the second Twin could finish.

"Can't teleport." Said the First.

"Systems failure." Said the Second. The contestants meanwhile limped, crawled or wobbled to the only open exit since all others were blocked by debris.

"I can go on anymore." Said Harold, he collapse on the ground.

"Too much pain to move, too excruciating to talk." Said Alejandro.  
"This the end for us." Said Geoff.

"Be buried under a decade's worth of stone. Not how I imagined to die." Said Gwen. As most of the contestants resigned to their fate. Cody summoned the last ounce of strength and called out.

"HELP!" after that Cody passes out. Specimens 8 and 9 heard it and looked at the contestants. They break off their fight with Combaticus and ran to rescue the contestants. They grab the contestants and run quickly towards the exit minutes before it was blocked by debris.  
"Help." Said the first.

"Help." Said the second.  
"Help."  
"Help please. Help me. A little help here."

"Help us."

"Could you…ah, I'm looking for help." Said the second twin, but their pleas fell on deaf ears as the inmates keep running away. Until Combaticus saw them and picked up the rubble on top of them until there was enough room for the Twins to teleport away which they did. Combaticus stay behind and held up the rubble until one of the arms of the statue crashed on top of him. He wasn't fast enough to avoid it. Few days later, the contestants were in the Superjail hospital. All were covered with bandages, casts, hooked to breathing apparatuses, blood packs, heart monitors and IV fluid.  
"I can't believe were still alive after all that." Said Heather, she had bandages on her nose, cheek, left eye and had her left arm and right leg in a cast.

"MMPPHHMPHH." Said Noah, his mouth and jaw were bandaged up and he had a cast around his chest and hips.  
"I can't understand…oh forget it." Said Duncan, he right arm was in cast and splint, his right eye was covered in ice, a neckbrace, four of his teeth were knocked out and his groin was covered in thick cast because Combaticus punched him hard there…really hard.  
"Let's just hope he doesn't have a crazy challenge for us while we're in here." Said Gwen, her lip was stitched up, both her left arm and right leg were in splint, her chest was covered in a thick cast and rod was attached to her hip to strengthen out her bruised back.

"Don't jinx it." Said Justin, his entire upper body was in a cast, his broken neck was in a cast, his right eye was covered with ice, his nose was being straighten with a split and some of his teeth were also knocked out.

"That was insane. How could he force a couple of teenagers to fight in arena?" asked Leshawna, she had both her arms broken, three stitches on her face, one her upper left eye, on her top lip and on her forehead and she also had a dislocated right leg.

"Maybe the Warden is evil version Chris." Moaned Harold, the top of his head was bandaged, he has cuts around his eyes, his left eye was in ice and had cast on his chest.

"I resent…that… statement." Said Chris, he had an oxygen mask on, both his arms and legs were broken along with most of his upper and lower body. Speaking of Warden, he waltz right on the contestants.

"Good you're all awake. Good news and Bad news; good news is all of you are going to make a full recovery and no one could sue us. Bad news since no team won the challenge; there will be no parole board." All the contestants groan in pain and in disappointment.

"Rest now everyone, once you're all better the show will resume. I also have more good news, our resident doctor has come up with some experimental methods to heal you all quickly. Ta-ta everyone." The Warden left the office, and the Doctor stepped in with two of his crazy experiments and with a set of grotesque looking tools.

"This looks really bad." Said Chef, he has half his face bandaged up, his left arm and two legs were in casts and his spine was being straightened.  
"This will make you all better but you will suffer ze most intense pain you have ever felt in your lives." Said the Doctor as he approached the contestants with his tools. Everyone of the contestants shook in fear. Outside the Warden was watching the door to the hospital and screams of pain and sounds of power tools was heard from the contestants.

"Our contestants will make a full recovery very soon. It was very long and painful day for them but all I know is that it will be sometime before the show resumes. So hang tight. What will happen next? Will our contestants suffer another massacre at the hands of that thing? Will I put them in more life threatening situation? Yes I will. All this and more next time on Total…Drama…JAIL!" finished the Warden. The screen turns black.

_**My sincerest apologies for the lack of updates. But I will resume shortly. So please be patient. **_


	4. IMPORTANT

_**A/N: Please read this, it's absolutely important.**_

_**P.S: I copied this from some other guy and edited very little about it. **_

Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

VivaNewVegas

Mathiasosx

ManOfSecrets


End file.
